jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Retrieve velonium power pod
Retrieve velonium power pod is a mission in The Lost Frontier. While looking for a way off the island, Jak and Daxter met Tym. He had already looked at the crashed Hellcat and needed a velonium power pod to repair it, though the only one on the entire island was used to construct the Uber-Bot 888, which the pair subsequently set out to defeat. Walkthrough First, open a nearby chest that sits in front of the gate leading to the path where you will encounter the Uber-Bot for a damage upgrade for the Blaster. Proceed through the next two gates and cross a nearby bridge to reach a Precursor idol, and obtain from it the eco construct power (in Hero Mode, there is a chest containing the fifth and final armor Dark Sage's Mail next to the Precursor idol). This green eco-based power allows Jak to cast short-lived pillars of green eco crystal, allowing him to traverse long gaps, or, in the upcoming use case, reach high-up ledges. To do so, stand over the small patch of green crystals and press either + (for PlayStation 2) or (for PlayStation Portable). Climb the newly constructed pillar to reach the above cliff, and take care of the few sawbots sitting in wait. Finally, cast a construct between the canyon up ahead to reach the platform where you will battle the Uber-Bot. Phase 1 For now, the Uber-Bot will maintain its distance and smash the ground to create shockwaves, which can be avoided by jumping over. It also fires sawblades from its shoulder cannons, which are easily dodged by moving sideways. Due to its armor, it is impervious to small arms fire, so only use the eco amplifier skill in combination with the Blaster to damage it from a distance. Once its armor is stripped away, it retreats to a clearing behind it. Phase 2 The Uber-Bot is now susceptible to damage from Gunstaff weapons, so shoot it at every opportunity to slowly whittle down its health (though the amplifier still remains very effective for large damage at once). It will now use an attack where it walks towards you while rotating its sawblade-tipped arms; use the new construct power to create a crystal in front of it, causing it to become stuck once it hits it with one of its arms. It will eventually jump backwards either way, creating another shockwave, at which point it starts walking towards you again. Once enough damage, around 33%, has been dealt, it will change its lighting from blue to red, initiating the next phase. Phase 3 For the remainder of the battle, it will stay in position of the small cave seen in the back of the area you entered. From here, it will use either the shockwave attack, a powerful red laser, or a weaker blue laser, which in itself has three variations. The red laser deals more damage (one extra hit point) than both the shockwave and the blue version; in return, it is easy to predict as the robot changes its lighting from blue to red and has a short charge-up time. It can also be canceled by firing the amplifier towards it and shooting it as it lodges into the port from which the laser is fired. Nevertheless, the laser itself is slow and does not last long. The blue laser is much simpler. The Uber-Bot will turn left or right and sweep it across the field. Once it only has a third of health left, it will switch between either two horizontal or two vertical lasers, both of which require good timing to dodge by jumping. During all this, you must repeatedly bombard it with your eco amplifier and Blaster either at range or a more daring close range attack until it is defeated. After it is destroyed, pick up the power pod and return to Tym. Category:Missions in The Lost Frontier